The present invention relates to a sack trolley with a support frame accommodating lower carrying wheels and an upper handle, which is articulated to the lower ends of its side spar by way of hinges on the upper ends of the side legs of the support frame to pivot about a transverse axis parallel to the axis of the carrying wheels, and can be fixed at least in a folded transport position and in an extended use position relative to the support frame, such that both hinged sections of the hinges which can be swiveled against one another can be braced with one another by interposition of two interengaging groups of friction discs, one of which disc groups is connected torsionally to one hinged section and the other disc group is connected torsionally to the other hinged section.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,678 discloses such a handle for a portable trolley. One disc group is connected torsionally to one hinged section and the other disc group is connected torsionally to the other hinged section. The disadvantage here, though, is that each disc group must be attached flexibly to attach the handle relative to the support frame of the trolley. Sack trolleys are equipped with a folding handle so that the dimensions of the trolley can be reduced and the trolley can be better stored and transported in terms of saving space. For this purpose the handles are swivel-mounted on the support frame of the trolley by means of hinges and can be fixed either in a position for use or in a transport position by a catch mechanism by means of trunnions or the like. This mostly leads to a somewhat involved displacement and locking procedure and, most of all, any adaptation of the handle position to the respective trolley use or to the trolley operator proves impossible.
The object of the invention is to develop a sack trolley of the type initially described, which can be adapted easily and quickly to various usage and operating conditions and whose handle can be attached practically with one hand grip, independently of its swivel position.
The invention solves this task by the fact that of the two hinges the hinged sections facing one another are supported by way of an intermediate pipe inserted coaxially to the transverse axis and the hinged sections facing away from one another can be braced against one another by way of a pulling bolt guided through the intermediate pipe.
This makes it possible to brace both hinged sections against one another jointly with one hand grip by impinging with a corresponding tension force of the pulling bolt, with screwing of the pulling bolt being provided by means of an appropriate wing nut or a hand-operated tension cam engaging in the pulling bolt. The discs serve to block the hinges and on account of their plurality they offer friction surfaces utilizable on friction discs, such that slight gripping power results in the hinges being blocked and thus in the handle being fixed tight. The handle can also be fixed in any swivel position, by means of which the sack trolley can best adapt to the respective conditions. At the same time it is particularly advantageous if the handle can be swiveled into an end position angled obliquely forwards, since such a handle position, especially when the sack trolley is loaded, allows a balanced position to be held with the user able to maintain an upright posture when traveling up or down steps.
For easy attachment of the hinged sections to the handle or to the support frame the hinged sections present connecting sleeves for plug-in connection or terminal plates for screw connection to their side spars or legs.